


Princess Problems

by silvertonguescribbler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fuck idk jsut take it away from me, Hate Sex, Shameless Smut, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguescribbler/pseuds/silvertonguescribbler
Summary: Catra heads to the Whispering Forest for some much-needed relief from the stress of being second in command in the Horde.Set somewhere during season 4?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Princess Problems

**Author's Note:**

> howdy folks I've never written smut before so hopefully this isnt too cringy! let me know what you think if you want. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Catra?” Adora’s voice rang clear and intense through the whispering woods, and her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she scanned the trees. Catra watched her from above, perched on a branch.”Catra, I know you’re here. Come out!”

Adora sounded more insistent, and Catra smirked to herself in satisfaction. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, and jumped down, pinning Adora beneath her. 

“Hey Adora,”Catra said smoothly, from where she sat crouched on the other girl’s back. “Not gonna bother getting all big and sparkly for me, huh?”

“Nah,” Adora grunted, shoving Catra off and standing over her, one foot on Catra’s chest. Even that was enough to send a shiver down Catra’s spine. “Honestly, you aren’t worth the trouble. I know I can take you.” 

“Is that so?” Now it was Catra’s turn to wriggle free, and she bounced up, standing on tiptoe to glare Adora down. “Have those princesses really made you that cocky? I mean, I always knew you were kinda dumb, but -”

In an instant Adora had her up against a tree, knocking the wind out of her. Adora reached to cup her face in one hand, fingers digging into the soft fur behind Catra’s ear, and she leaned into the touch. Her tail flicked from side to side, hitting their legs.

Adora smirked, well, adorably, and in an instant her harsh facade was gone. Catra found herself melting under her intense but playful gaze. “Shut up, Catra.”

“Make me.” Catra was about to stick her tongue out and blow a raspberry right in Adora’s stupid, cute face when the other girl kissed her roughly, insistently, and all other thoughts disappeared from Catra’s mind.

_Fuck._

Catra reached up to dig her clawed fingers into Adora’s hair, mussing her perfect ponytail, and Adora moaned softly, her lips parting to welcome Catra’s eager tongue. Catra lapped up Adora’s soft moans in her mouth, bit her lip with her sharp fangs and held on, making Adora whimper and press herself closer. She tilted her Catra’s head back to nibble her neck, a firm hand holding her chin in place. It wasn’t long before Catra couldn’t take it anymore, and she pushed off the tree behind her to shove Adora to the ground. The two fell in a tangle of limbs to the forest floor, and somehow Adora ended up on top again. She pressed one muscular thigh between Catra’s, grinning mischievously when the other girl let out a high pitched whine. 

“Someone’s awfully impatient,” she said, her voice light and lilting. Catra huffed indignantly, her cheeks hot, but she ground into Adora’s thigh anyway. “Always so demanding, Kitty.”

“Says the person practically dry humping me,” Catra retorted. She reached between them to slip her fingers under Adora’s waistband, smirking when the princess whimpered at the touch. She pulled back to slowly lick her fingers, challenging Adora with a look. “Now who’s impatient?”

“Still you,” Adora said gruffly. “You know I could tease you all night if I wanted to.”

“Good thing you don’t want to, then.”

“Oh? What is it that I want then, Catra?” Adora asked, eyes wide in feigned innocence. Catra groaned and rolled her eyes.

“You want to fuck me,” Catra said simply. “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

Adora didn’t have an answer for that. Catra always did have the smarter mouth of the two. Instead she closed the short distance between their lips once more, using her thumb to coax open Catra’s mouth before slipping her tongue in. She explored the familiar space lazily, letting Catra’s impatience build as she tried and failed to instill more urgency in the kiss, before moving away, ducking down to bury her face in Catra’s neck. Catra stifled a moan as Adora sucked a spot right beneath her jaw, her body arching up of its own accord to meet the touch. She wrapped her arms around Adora and squeezed her tight, pressing up into her as Adora slipped her hand between her thighs. 

Tragically, the hand soon retreated, instead moving confidently over the rest of her body, lightly pulling her hair, scratching the spot behind her ears that only Adora knew made Catra see stars, caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples through her shirt. Anything she could do to make Catra come undone. Impatient, Catra reached to hike up her own shirt, whimpering when Adora lightly dragged her fingers over Catra’s bare belly. She arched her back and moaned again when Adora’s fingers slipped back down to toy with her waistband. For an agonizing moment Adora pulled away, kneeling between Catra’s thighs to tug her pants down around her knees. 

Her fingers hovered over Catra, tickling the hair between her legs, but not quite giving her what she wanted. Catra whined, her hips lifting toward Adora’s touch. 

Adora pulled away again, grinning deviously. She reached to caress Catra’s cheek, then coaxed her mouth open with two fingers. Catra sucked the digits eagerly, trying to chase them with her tongue when Adora finally removed them. She trailed her wet fingers down Catra’s chest, circling her nipples and kneading them between her fingers when they hardened at the cold touch.

Catra whined as Adora dragged her hands lower, letting her fingernails leave trails in the short fur on her belly. Her fingertips ghosted over Catra’s skin, far too gentle for Catra’s liking, and she glared up at her. Adora only grinned back, and continued her teasing, ignoring Catra’s obvious disapproval. Still, she resolved that she wasn’t going to beg, she was stronger than that.   
Instead, she reached up toward Adora’s face, hooking her fingers behind her neck to pull her in close. Adora cooperated, leaning down until Catra could feel her hot breath on her face, staring her down.

“Adora, please…” Catra panted, despite herself. She strengthened her grip on the back of Adora’s neck, but met only resistance. Then, abruptly, she smirked, allowing Catra to pull her in for one long, desperate kiss.

“All you had to do was ask, darling,” she mumbled into Catra’s lips, and Catra could feel her smiling.

Adora had always enjoyed toying with Catra first, making her admit who was in charge.

“Please -” Catra began again, but Adora was finally cooperating. Her fingers traced a line all the way down from her throat to her pubic bone, leaving Catra’s skin tingling in their wake. Eyes locked on Catra’s, she slowly slipped her fingers in between Catra’s outer lips, spreading the slick evidence of her arousal. 

Catra moaned. Her claws dug into the dirt beneath her as she used all of her strength to push herself up into Adora’s touch, trying to force her fingers lower. 

Instead Adora chose to focus on her clit, rubbing light circles into it as Catra squirmed, desperate for more. Her touch was still gentler than Catra preferred, and she bucked her hips into Adora’s hand to signify her impatience. 

As if that wasn’t already abundantly clear.

Finally, Catra had had enough, she pressed her own hand over Adora’s and ground it into her clit, making a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan. Adora chuckled, but indulged her. Of course Catra knew Adora could have had her arms pinned above her head in an instant, if she wanted, and she was grateful that in this instance Adora let her have her way. She guided Adora’s fingers into herself, sighing in contentment when they curled in to reach the perfect spot. 

Adora started slow, taking her time to explore Catra’s every inch, her fingers soft but insistent as they slipped in and out of her, taking time between strokes to play with her still-aching clit. Catra moved with her, desperate for something faster, rougher, but Adora would not be swayed. She held fast, the glint in her eyes telling Catra she enjoyed letting her squirm. Catra reached up to undo Adora’s ponytail and her blonde hair fell around them both, surrounding their faces in a tickly golden curtain. She coiled her fingers into Adora’s hair, barely applying pressure to the top of her head, a silent request.

“Oh?” Adora asked playfully, arching one eyebrow. She dug her fingers deeper, pressing into Catra’s inner walls to emphasise the question.

“Mmhmm,” was all Catra could respond with. 

“What do we say, Catra?”Adora reminded her.

“Please,” Catra practically growled. “Adora…”

“Please, Adora, what?” Adora continued. Patient, chiding, like she was trying to teach Catra table manners. She kept working her with her fingers, moving a little faster against Catra’s bucking hips. Catra grimaced, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Adora’s hair tickled her as she leaned down to kiss Catra’s neck again, licking lazily at the hollow of her throat

“Please… Lick me, Adora,” Catra finally managed, after a moment of silence while she enjoyed everything that was happening. “I want you to eat me out. Please,” She added hastily. 

True to her earlier promise, Adora was quick to listen once Catra had verbalized what she wanted. She removed her fingers, taking a moment to suck them clean, before she kissed and licked a trail down Catra’s midriff. Adora took time to give gentle nips here and there, before she was hovered over Catra’s dripping pussy. 

The fur on her thighs was caked with her fluids, the soft strands beginning to clump together in places, but Adora paid no attention. Instead she went straight for Catra’s clit, taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it in incomprehensible shapes. Catra arched herself into the sensation, keening. Her mind was a blur of hormones and pleasure, and she gripped Adora’s hair as if she were the only thing keeping her from floating off the planet. Adora kept up her work, ever patient, as Catra’s movements became more and more erratic. Then, after what could have been hours or thirty seconds, to Catra’s lust-addled brain, she slipped her fingers back inside Catra, finally giving her the rough, fast treatment she craved. 

Catra gasped and bit her lip hard enough that she could feel her fangs digging into the soft skin, but was unable to stop a long, low moan from escaping her. She felt so close, and yet so far away, as the heat and pressure built inside her under Adora’s steady hand.

“Adora…” was all she was able to say, and it came out breathy and plaintive. Adora hummed contentedly into her clit, and the slight vibration set Catra off completely. Her body spasmed as she felt herself contract around Adora’s fingers, but the suckling continued. Adora drew the orgasm out of her like she was spinning thread, gradually slowing down as the endorphins flooding Catra’s brain ebbed away. Catra pulled her up and they laid there for a moment, catching their breath, with Adora’s head resting on Catra’s chest, and Catra’s hands still tangled in her hair as her body finally stopped twitching.

“You want a turn?” She managed to ask weakly, after a few minutes of silence. 

“Oh no darling, that won’t be necessary.” Adora sat up, her form glowing faintly green before she transformed back into Double Trouble, fully dressed and perched atop Catra’s naked body. They held out their hand expectantly, and Catra rolled over to grab the cash from her jacket pocket, where it had fallen beside them. Double Trouble smirked, weighing the bag in their hand. 

“As always, it’s been a pleasure, darling,” they cooed, leaning down to kiss the tip of Catra’s nose before rising to stand over her. “Tata, now. Call me if you need anything else.”

Catra smiled weakly up at them as they faded back into the forest, their green skin melting into the foliage. She rolled onto her side and curled up in the dirt, hugging her knees. 

_Christ, how did I get so pathetic,_ she thought to herself. The light was beginning to change. She’d be needed back at the Horde soon, but Catra allowed herself a moment’s rest anyways. Then, with a heavy sigh, she picked herself up, gathered her clothes and started back toward the Fright Zone, hoping to whoever might be out there that Scorpia wouldn’t mention the bruise on her throat.


End file.
